Light and Summer
by Kasai no sakka
Summary: The Alvarez vs Ishgar war continues, Natsu is unconcious and Lucy is with him. When and if he wakes up, what will they say to each other?


Hi! So this is my second fanfiction and I thought I'd do it about my FAVOURITE anime/manga of all time, and my favorite couple (#teamNaLu) . This is kind of a prediction thing, but considering how Mashima-sensei just LOVES to tease us, it probably won't. (Spoilers if you haven't read the manga).

* * *

Lucy sighed as she sat on the cold metal seat, staring at the unconscious figure of her best friend and nakama. She should be out with everyone else, helping, _fighting_ to protect her home…but she also knew that she _had_ to be by _his_ side. If she were to go out and fight, she would end up being dead wait due to her thoughts constantly being clouded with Natsu's well being, his health, and his safety.

She smiled slightly; for some reason, she was okay with that…for now at least.

Freed and Happy had left the room a few minutes ago; they wanted to ask about the current status of Laxus and the others.

"Natsu…" She said quietly, and held his hand. His name meant summer, which was ironic to be honest. He made Lucy feel happy, she felt warm whenever he was near her, just like the summer made her feel. She felt that wherever he went, everybody around him would be happy. Again, he was similar to the summer.

"We need you Natsu…" She said as a single tear escaped her eye, "I _need_ you."

She buried her head in the sheets of his bed, and began to silent weep. But she suddenly stopped as she felt a hand on her head, beginning to stroke her hair.

She lifted her head up, to see the smiling face of Natsu Dragneel, and she immediately began to feel warm again.

Lucy smiled. "Glad to see you're awake."

Natsu scratched his head, "I'm kind of hungry, got any food?"

A vein popped out of Lucy's head, "Is food really all you think about? Way to ruin the moment!"

"That's not true…I think about fighting, Fairy Tail, fighting, fire, fighting, Happy, fighting, you…"

Lucy stopped listening after that, a light blush crept up to her cheeks, and she felt her heart beat begin to race.

"Lucy!"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts, "Uh…yeah? "

Natsu sighed, his face suddenly serious.

"Is everything okay?"

"Did Happy tell you how I collapsed?"

"He just said that it was unexpected…"

"That's kind of the reason, but I think I was kind of my fault."

"How so?"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and stared deeply into her eyes, but Lucy knew that it was not an act of comfort or affection; he was trying to tell her something…something _very_ important.

"Natsu…" She said, "What happened?"

"I blew the only chance I had of killing Zeref, I blew a perfect chance of ending this war."

Lucy stared at his arm, and realized that the bandages hiding his 'weapon' were missing.

"You used that move that you could only use once? And you missed…?" Lucy said, trying to understand what he was trying to say.

Natsu sighed. "He…I let him get to me. He told me something shocking…and Happy didn't like what he said and…here we are now."

"Natsu…I don't understand."

"I am not the only one who uses the last name 'Dragneel'."

"What? But-"

"Zeref's full name is Zeref Dragneel. Apparently…he's my brother."

"What?" Lucy yelled, shocked. "But he's been around for so long, and there's so much more which makes that impossible-"

"Gajeel. Wendy. Sting. Rogue…and me. We're all over four hundred years old. We were sent here by your mother…Layla Heartfillia."

Lucy couldn't believe her ears, she didn't _want_ to believe what he was saying. But it made sense… _SO MUCH SENSE._

And then she realized Natsu was crying, really crying, almost as much as when he lost Igneel.

"I…I don't want this to be true." He said, "But it is…all of it is."

"Natsu…" He was no longer the summer breeze which he usually was, he was more like a cold breath of frost that made people shiver.

"Lucy…" He said, "I think…you'll have to use eclipse again."

"Wh..why?"

"Because…I think Zeref wants to send us back."

Lucy couldn't take this anymore, she stood up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Natsu.

"I won't," She sobbed, "I want you all to be with me…forever."

She sat next to him and kept her arms wrapped around him tightly, "I will not let you go, understand?"

Natsu hesitantly wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, and began sobbing into her shoulder. "I'm sorry…that I'm acting like…like such a coward in front of you. I should be telling you that everything is going to be fine. I should be telling you that I'll protect you no matter want. I'm such an idiot."

"Shut up… _baka_." She tightened her grip on him, "Just shut up…this time we'll protect each other, got that?"

Natsu couldn't help but slightly smile. He was being ordered around by Lucy Heartfillia, that sure brought back memories.

He remembers once that he asked the old man what the name 'Lucy' mean't. _"Light…it means light my dear boy."_ That was his answer. It suited her so well it was almost laughable. She was a ray of joy and happiness for everyone… she was a ray of joy and happiness for _him._ She brought joy everywhere she went, everywhere. Fairy Tail would probably be lost without her.

"I'm sorry." Said Natsu.

"For what?" She said, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"That I left for a year without you."

Lucy 'tskd'. She wanted to see his expression, but she also wanted to stay in his arms; she chose that latter.

"You can make it up to me by paying me back for every _single_ time I bought you food."

Natsu tried to pullback so he could see her expression, but Lucy's grip on his simply tightened.

She snuggled her head in his chest, and that caused Natsu to smile again. "That's insane, we both know that won't work."

"Then you can make it up to me by _not_ dying."

Natsu's mile dropped. He wanted to tell her, _so badly_ , that that would not be possible…but he refrained himself.

 _I'll tell everyone together, I just want to enjoy this time that I have…for now at least._

"He," said Lucy as she stared into Natsu's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me that you're fired up, tell me that you're so fired up that you _will_ come back to me."

Natsu felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, but,even though it was the hardest thing he ever had to do… managed to fake a smile. "Yeah…i-I'm fired up now."

* * *

*sobs* I'm crying right now. Sorry if the characters are a bit ooc, but I felt like that was the only way I could get this scene to actually, ya know…make sense. Anyway, please leave a review as I would LOVE to hear you're feedback !


End file.
